Effoet
by Ruqia Ali
Summary: Ayesha lived with her family in backward area, Brother Ali, mother Nosheen and father Amjad. Her mother was tailor. she was hard working, hadn't time to play but happy. Ali was a naughty boy, mostly spent time in playing. Amjad worked in a factory, was a gentle man. she wanted to buy ventilator, could not collect money for ventilator. Work hard makes her way toward destination.


Written by Ruqia Ali Effort

Poverty is not hurdle to enjoy life, sometime a poor man is more happy than rich person. Ayesha lived with her family in backward area, Brother Ali, mother Nosheen and father Amjad. Her mother was a tailor, stitched people clothes at home, Ayesha provided assistance in stitching. She buttoned shirts and sew Shalwars. She hadn't time to play but happy. Ali was a naughty boy, mostly spent time in playing. Amjad worked in a factory, was a gentle man.

Although met the necessaries of life, they had to grinding stone but it was satisfied family. Ayesha always ready to help others. One day Nosheen cocked Biryani which is favorite dish of whole family, it is a tradition of Pakistan if you baked some special dish you share it with your said to Ayesha, ''go give Biryani Samina's house". Ayesha yes mother and went to Samina's home.

Ayesha Aunt mommy gave Biryani for you. Samina had been taken Biryani and said," say thanks your mommy. After giving Biryani ,she was going back home but suddenly rain started. She loved rain, trees and flowers. She began to play with children while playing she reached to an old tree. There was an old woman hut. The woman was hungry as she saw plates, she said," give me rice". Ayesha showed her plates and said, "these are empty". Ayesha such a kind girl can feel old woman condition.

When Ayesha reached home her mother set table for dinner. The whole family was sitting for supper. She joined them but still thinking about woman. Nosheen served Biryani in plates except her everyone started to eat. Ali what's matter? They both were intimate friends. She told him whole story. Nosheen Said," eat Biryani discuss you matters later". Ayesha mommy my stomach is was astonished and thought, how is possible she is refusing to Biryani. She said,"ok go and sleep. She went her room Ali too. After supper Nosheen and Amjad too.

Ayesha was lying in her bed restless. Ali who was noticed her for half an hour, said why are you restless, have you any problem. She got up and said, "I am thinking about that woman, do you think we have to help her. Ali sure, we have to help her.

They both went to kitchen and took Biryani. They were going to an old woman hut as passing by street which had mud and water because there was no proper drainage system. Ali threw stone on the dog, it ran after them. They ran as fast as they could and escaped from dog. Ayesha said to Ali ," I warn you do not make such mischief again otherwise you would have to face dangerous results. Ali said to Ayesha," ok''. But fact is that nature never changes.

They gave Biryani to old woman; she prayed that you might live long. They were coming back home. Ali again made a mischief, he threw stone on dog. The dog tried to attack on them. They ran for life as fast as they could while running Ali slipped due to mud and His head hit with a big rock. He became faint, she got nervous and cried. She rubbed his hand after some time he became conscious. When she saw him speaking with excitement are you ok but tear were running from her eyes. Ali said,'' I am alright'' although he was feeling dizzy. She gave him support and reached home. They slept without telling parents.

Next morning whole family was taking breakfast ,Ali 's behavior was changed. Nosheen said,'' are you alright but he did reply. Amjad examed his pulse to check either he has fever or not. Amjad said,'' he hasn't fever don't let him go school, today he would have to take rest. Ayesha went school alone although she was present in class but still thinking about Ali. She realized that she must have to tell mother about incident. As soon as she reached home. Mother and father were taking him doctor. Mother said,'' we need to go doctor for quick check him up, he has been becoming unconscious since morning that's why I has to call your father immediately. Ayeha mummy I wanted to tell you something and told whole story. Amjad said,'' it is not good definitely you have to tell us now pray to God everything will be alright. They went to nearby doctor to check up.

The doctor checked Ali up and said,'' His need to go hospital immediately' 'They came back home thinking what they should do because private hospital is not affordable but has intensive care and government hospital meant a lot of sufferings. Nosheen said to Amjad,'' what have you decided either private or government. Amjad said,'' we live from hand to mouth, not to speak private hospital even though we cannot enter its gate. Nosheen we let him die. Amjad said,'' let's go government hospital ''.Nosheen let see which way the wind blows.

They reached hospital and stood in que to take token. After half an hour Amjad got token and waiting their turn for checkup. Their turn came after two hours when in meanwhile Ali faint. Doctor admitted him. Hurdles did not come an end; there were only few ventilators which have to pump with hands. Patients suffered for ventilator and stuff was helpless. God helped them one patient discharged and they got ventilator. Ali had needed artificial breathing due to head injury. Whole family made turn to pump ventilator. The hospital stuff was kind to them. It is true when you see others problem forget yours.

Nosheen and Amjad realized that God has blessed them a lot. Amjad said,'' You see around you and Thanks God''. Nosheen said,'' You are right'' although we have less resource but satisfied, God blessed us health. It is true that health is wealth. Ayesha was a sensitive girl and kind hearted. She was still thinking about ventilator, these are English era ventilator if few rich people donate one one ventilator. There will be enough and latest those need not to pump with hand. After fifteen days Ali discharged and they returned home.

Routine life began, everyone was tried to accomplished his task although facing financial problem but satisfied and happy. Ayesha got an aim to do something , she thought to collect money to buy at least one ventilator. One Ayesha said,'' mommy don't refuse people take all customers cloth ,I stitched cloth with you''. Nosheen what about your study. Ayesha said,'' you need not I can manage but you have to give me double pocket money. Nosheen agreed and both burnt the candle at both ends. Ayeha saved her money even though not spent any single penny while other children enjoy buying things. Sometime Ali gave him some money from his pocket money.

Two years passed but she could not collect money for ventilator. Work hard makes your way toward destination. She heard a news, a story writing competition will be held whose story selected ,got two hundred thousand. She thought to write story whole night thinking about to conceive idea but failed. Next night, sudden she hit upon an idea and wrote a story in a is true God help those who help themselves. She wrote story and her story got prize to hundred thousand.

Her parents and teachers were happy. Sponsors held a function for prize distribution, her family was invited there. She was called on stage and hosted asked what you would do this said,'' I will buy ventilator for hospital''. All audience astonished to hear than she told whole story. All audience stood and clapped for her devotion, effort and determination. Host said,'' you are great and you parents too who brought you up such beautiful heart. If everyone thinks for others this world would be haven. Sponsors decided to donate ten ventilators to hospital. She became happy at last she got fruit of her effort.


End file.
